


Boom! In Your Face!

by LivingInWonderland



Series: MINE [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Explicit Language, Homophobic Language, Ian is not bipolar but he is a little crazy for Mickey, Jealous Ian Gallagher, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInWonderland/pseuds/LivingInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey hates going out to gay bars, but Ian always gets what he wants.</p>
<p>Jealousy ensues, and someone gets a little crazy about people touching what is his...</p>
<p>Same universe as the last one but before Mandy moved in at you don't need to read it to understand anything. This is a stand alone piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boom! In Your Face!

Mickey fucking hates Ian right now. He’s been a little bitch for the past two weeks because Mickey won’t take him out to the new gay bar that’s opened up a block from where their apartment is. It’s not like he can’t fucking go on his own, or with those faggy friends of his. But nooooo… Ian wants Mickey to go with him.   
  
Every fucking day he asks. Pouting and putting on his puppy dog impressions. He even went so dar as to ask him whilst they were having sex, and he was so fucking close to coming and Ian just fucking stilled himself before Mickey could reach his orgasm and the fucker started just asking him again and again and again and not doing what he's fucking built for, which is ramming that cock up Mickey's ass until he blows on their bed sheets. It got to the point where Mickey got off of him and locked himself in the bathroom swearing to the god of all things sexual that he would reject sex because he won't be manipulated like that, he knows Gallagher's a cheeky asshole and he will not let it happen, no way, not whilst he's getting fucked nice and hard, that's just criminal.   
  
Mickey won’t give in. He fucking hates gay bars. All the guy’s are all sweaty and dry humping each other in the middle of the dance floor, the bathrooms reek of sex, vomit and piss. The worst thing is how they all fucking ogle his boyfriend like he’s a piece of fucking meat that they want to skewer and fucking eat. It pisses him off because Ian is his and his alone. Yeah, he fucking knows what he has is a fucking delicacy, but it’s his and he really doesn’t like to see the look on other people’s faces when they fucking stare at his redheaded god. If he doesn’t go, he doesn’t have to see it. Ian can go, he trusts him. He knows that Ian for some fucking crazy as fuck reason loves him and only wants him. So yeah, not a problem if he goes without Mickey. But the fucker just won’t go without him and he is being fucking relentless on the cause to get Mickey out and fucking dancing like a goofball.   
  
  
  
“Pleeeease Mick, I’ll blow you morning and night for like a month if you come with me” Mickey is sitting at the kitchen counter drinking his morning coffee and Ian fucking knows Mickey hates mornings but the asshole is so fucking persistent and annoying and he won’t fucking let up for a second.  
  
“Aint happening strawberry shortcake, you go with that Aaron guy, or that fucking Toblerone dude” Ian places the banana pancakes in front of him and he squirts a quarter of the bottle of syrup onto them, he is pulling the big guns out this morning. Making him his favourite breakfast and not skimping on the syrup like he usual does. Plus he’s only wearing his boxers, and they’re dangerously low on his hips. It’s fucking freezing in here and he’s doing it to weaken Mickey’s resolve and fuck him because it’s fucking working. He's kind of a little impressed at how hard the guy's trying.  
  
“His name’s Tobias you asshole. And I wanna go with you. Show off my little grumpy thug”  
  
He leans on the counter and smiles that beautiful full beamed smile, and his nipples are fucking out there all pink and erect from the cold and Mickey just wants to cover him in the rest of the syrup and lick it off… Fuck Ian and his god damned sexy body.  
  
“Fuck off, I aint little Gigantor and I aint grumpy. And the fuck kind of name is Tobias anyway, sounds like a type of toe disease”  
  
Ian comes up behind him and throws those lanky arms of his over his shoulder and nuzzles into the back of his neck and starts talking to Mickey, knowing full well what he's doing to Mickey's body. His words are coming out in hot breathes on the back of Mickey’s neck and his dick is twitching from the contact as his body shivers with each breath.  
  
“Pfffft.. yeah you are Mick… Look, we can go and you can get drunk at the bar all night long and I promise I won’t make you dance with me. A group of us will go. We can ask Nate and Gary to come, you like Nate. He’ll sit with you and drink with you. You two can pay out all the twinks and old queens together. It’ll be fun. C’mon Mick, I don’t ask you for much. We stay home all the time. I wanna go out”  
  
And it’s the neck kissing that finally gets him, the spot right behind his ear that Ian _knows_ makes him fucking quiver like a little bitch, he kisses it and then bites down on his shoulder, palming him through his sweats, whispering ‘please’ over and over again between kisses and nibbles and Mickey has had enough. He’s beyond cracking now, the break is completely through him and he just completely caves in.  
  
“I want those blowjobs you promised me and I fucking want you on dinner and dishes for a week”  
  
Ian fucking squeals like a 13 year old girl and turns him around and starts kissing him all over his neck and face.  
  
“Deal… I love you… you’re the best… I.Fucking.Love.You.”   
  
Mickey pushes him off and smirks at him  
  
“Lips off my neck and around my cock right now. I want one of those blow jobs you promised Gallagher”  
  
  
  
  
  
It’s three days later and they’re at the fucking bar. Ian, Aaron and Gary are already on the fucking dance floor whilst Mickey and Nate have found a comfy spot at the bar to drink whilst watching their guy’s dance and glaring at the fucking weirdos in the place.  
  
“What the fuck is that guy wearing?” Nate points to some queen in drag literally sashaying towards the dance floor head to toe in the worst clothes and make up Mickey has ever seen, and he grew up with Mandy.  
  
“He looks like some fucked up version of that fucking Kardashian thing” Mickey chuckles out once he gets a look at him.  
  
“Which Kardashian do you think he’s trying to be” Nate asks him whilst he signals for another round of beers.  
  
“Think he’s going for that fucking Kimmy one or whatever, but he looks more like the fucking mom if you ask me”  
  
Nate laughs and doesn’t even ask why he knows anything about the Kardashian’s at all, because this guy fucking knows Mickey, he gets Mickey. He knows when to ask stupid questions, fucking never!!   
  
He’s the only guy besides Ian then Mickey actually likes. (But if he really had to know how Mickey knows they exist it’s because Debbie wanted one of their bags or some shit for her birthday this year and when he asked her what the fuck a Kardashian was she made him watch an episode of that shit. The things he does for Gallaghers, especially the redheaded ones)  
  
Mickey glances over at Ian and Ian looks up and winks at him, making sure he body rolls perfectly whilst Mickey watches and then aims that beautiful smile directly at him when Mickey's eyes make their way back up to that pretty face. And although Mickey fucking hates doing this shit, it’s worth it knowing that he makes Ian smile like that.  
  
“Here we fucking go. Jesus the fucking creeps in here”  
  
Mickey looks over to Nate and can see the guy flexing his fist and glaring over on the dance floor to a guy directly behind Ian. Mickey was too busy watching Ian’s face to notice the guy that was behind him, but Nate noticed. And this is why Mickey really likes Nate. He’s just as protective as Mickey is and will keep an eye on Ian for him as well as his own boyfriend. But Mickey shakes his head at Nate and waits it out. Doesn’t want to piss Ian off by flying off the handle like he used to.  
  
He watches though, make’s sure that Ian knows by the look on Mickey's face that this isn’t ok with him and that Ian needs to get this guy to back the fuck off of his ass before Mickey snaps. Ian turns around and looks at the guy and shakes his head as he pushes him off with his hand on the guy’s chest. The guy, the fucking imbecile, places his hand over Ian’s and makes to spin Ian around to face him. Mickey gets up from the stool and cracks his neck and is so close to making a move but then Nate’s boyfriend and Aaron are by Ian’s side and they’re all pushing and yelling at the prick and the guy finally fucking walks off. Mickey sits back down and Ian smiles at him, so Mickey fucking winks like the homo he is at his boyfriend and then turns back to Nate.  
  
“They’ve got it. Fucking creeps man. I need to get a fucking giant ass stamp and label all of Ian’s clothing with it. “Property Of Mickey Fucking Milkovich, Back The Fuck Off” Nate laughs at him and nods.  
  
“Yeah, make me one too. Gary’s got this asshole at his work that won’t take a fucking hint. 'Bout to go down there and fucking take my fist to his face to see if he can get _that_ hint. Need to piss man. Be back in a second”  
  
“All good”  
  
Mickey sits there for a while and loses sight of his boyfriend, but he knows he’s with Aaron and Gary and neither of those boys will let anybody touch Ian. And Ian can fucking handle himself anyways, fuck you very much.  
  
He’s sipping his beer and ordering another one when a blonde haired guy sits in Nate’s empty spot and smiles at Mickey like they’re buddies or something  
  
“Hey”  
  
“Ahhh…Hey” It comes out as a question because Mickey thinks he might know this guy or something, just the way he’s looking at him makes him feel like he probably knows the guy. He’s looking at him trying to figure out if he does or not and the guy starts talking.  
  
“I’m Micheal. Call me Mike if you like. You wanna another drink?”  
  
The bartender places Mickey’s new beer down so Mickey makes a point of showing the guy he’s already got one  
  
“Ahhh… No man, I’m good. You know me or something?”  
  
Might aswell get to the point. He’s trying to be nice coz if he does know the guy it’ll be through Ian somehow. And Ian is always up his ass (not in a good way) about being fucking friendly these days.  
  
“No. I don’t think so. Just thought I’d say hi.”  
  
“Ohhh… Ok then”  
  
The guy leans over and puts his hand on Mickeys shoulder. And yeah, the music is kind of loud in here, but not that fucking loud. He’s fucking hitting on him. He goes to move back but this guy’s got a good grip and he goes forward with the motion of Mickey’s body and starts talking to him, right up close and fucking personal.  
  
“Noticed you from the other side of the bar, your eyes sparkle in the lights in here, needed to get a closer look to see what colour they were”  
  
And before Mickey can twist this fuckers wrist away a pale freckled hand is over his shoulder pulling the said hand away, forcefully, as the owner of the freckled hand yells loudly.  
  
“They’re fucking blue and they kind of belong to me, so I’d fucking keep your hands to yourself if I were you, especially if you want to keep your fucking fingers asshole”  
  
Now Mickey can’t help but smile when he realises that Ian has spotted this and got his hackles up enough to storm over here with his GI Joe stance. It’s usually always Mickey that gets in trouble with the green eyed monster called jealousy, usually because Ian is ALWAYS the one that gets hit on. But every now and again, some poor soul thinks they can hit on Mickey and god damn it if Ian isn’t bat shit crazy with jealousy over him, and fuck if it doesn’t just give Mickey a giant fucking hard on because this will get him a good fucking ass pounding when he gets home because Ian likes to make sure he stakes his claim all over Mickey once someone has touched what is his.    
  
“Jesus man, just fucking talking here. Didn’t know he had a boyfriend. Not like he fucking said so”  
  
This guy in front of him isn’t intimidated by Ian and is standing up and facing him.  
  
“Well Mickey does have a boyfriend, and that boyfriend, would be me. And you had your fucking paws all over him, last I remembered, that’s not how you fucking talk to someone”  
  
Mickey goes to take a mouthful of his beer, mainly to hide the smile that’s spreading on his face. This little display of fucking ownership is fucking hilarious right now, but he doesn’t want to push the beast (the beast being Ian) until he fucking goes crazy and mauls the puppy in front of him. The guy sees Mickey smiling and for some fucked up reason the fucking idiot smiles back at him. Mickey shakes his head because he knows what’s about to happen.  
  
“What the fuck? Did you just fucking smile at him? You think this is going your way or something? Fuck off!!”  
  
Ian shoves his chest in the guy’s face. He’s all puffed up like a fucking gorilla and this is it, the point where physical contact has occurred and his gorilla chested boyfriend is about to start swinging. Mickey puts his beer down and grabs Ian before he lunges at the kid. But the douchelord kid has no fucking sense of when to back up and shut up and the fucker opens that trap again.  
  
“He fucking smiled at me first, maybe your _boyfriend_ _Mickey_ isn’t as into you as you think”  
  
Mickey rolls his eyes as Ian glares down at him clearly questioning with his angry eyes ‘did you smile at this asshole’. Mickey shakes his head at him and turns to the guy who’s puffing himself up to look as menacing as he can. But this kid is all cute and shit with his blonde hair flopping in his face and he’s only as tall as Mickey and has nowhere near the same amount of muscle. Ian will fucking demolish him and not in the pleasurable way he demolishes Mickey, but in that broken bones I need a fucking ambulance kind of way.  
  
“Alright, enough. Dude. I’m not keen on your freckleless ass. Kinda like ‘em tall, red, and packing nine inches. I’d fucking leave right now before he lets loose and caves your face in. He’s fucking done it before”  
  
And Ian fucking winks at the guy, smirks and then thrusts his hips at him, trying to show off his ass fucking skills or something, he honestly looks fucking ridiculous (which Mickey finds totally adorable, but he won’t ever admit that). The guy just scoffs back unimpressed. Does he have a fucking death wish?   
  
“Nine inches my ass” He looks Ian up and down and smirks back at him.  
  
“No, Nine inches in _his_ ass. Your ass is shit” He taps Mickey on the butt to emphasis what ass he’s referring to. And this is starting to get real fucking childish.  
  
“Ian, seriously man. Can you act your fucking age.”  
  
“Yeah IAN, act your age” And that’s when a right hook comes flying into the side of this goading little assholes face. Nate, Mickey’s fucking mate Nate too the rescue.  
  
“Boom!! In your face” Ian screams it in the guy’s face like a fucking lunatic as the dude crumples to the ground from Nate’s fist, the one hit wonder. The guy is down and out for the count and Nate and Mickey know it’s fucking time to get the fuck out of this place, but Ian’s Gigantor ass won’t move. He’s pointing at the kid and yelling ‘You don’t fuck with what’s mine’ ‘You fucking pussy ass BEEE-ATCH’ and other completely stupid things to this kid’s completely unconscious body that can’t hear his taunts.  
  
“He can’t fucking hear you Mad Hatter. C’mon, we gotta get out of here before your ass gets thrown in lock up or some shit. They might even send you to the crazy house if you keep ranting and raving all American psycho up in this joint. Move!”  
  
  
  
  
  
They walked all the way home from the bar with Ian boasting to Gary and Aaron about how badass he is and how the fucker was quivering in his boots. Mickey and Nate just rolled their eyes at each other and when it was time to part ways Mickey mumbled a thanks to Nate, who just nodded in his direction as a wordless reply of ‘no worries, anytime’. Man, Mickey was in love with this guy! In a totally platonic way, and after Ian’s little crazy jealous beast action, Mickey will keep his platonic love for his newly official **best** friend under lock and key.   
  
After parting ways Ian had basically shut his mouth and Mickey kept looking at him to try and figure out what kind of ass pounding he was about to receive. Ian was still all hyped up from the ‘near’ fight but rage was still rolling off of him and when he would look at Mickey, he would just give him the infamous ‘chin’ which meant that when they got home, Mickey was in trouble. But that was Ok. This kind of trouble was probably fine; he thinks that this was the yelling and fucking furiously kind of trouble and not the silent, you’re sleeping on the couch and bot allowed to touch me for three days, kind. That kind sucked ass, but it also led to mind blowing sex so. Whatever, Mickey was in for a pounding either way but he would much rather receive it now than wait for it, Mickey hated waiting, especially for that thundercock that Ian had sheathed in his pants.  
  
Once he unlocked the door all hell rained on him. Ian threw him up against the wall and caged him in his face was so close that Mickey almost went cross eyed trying to focus on him.  
  
“Did you fucking smile at him?” Ian spat out all rage and lust.  
  
“No, I fucking smiled about your crazy ass, but he saw it and must have thought it was for him”  
  
“Did you talk to him?”  
  
Mickey placed his hands on Ian’s waist but Ian grabbed them and gripped them tight slamming them against the wall and pushing his body against Mickey’s. Mickey could feel how hard Ian was already through his pants so he pushed his thigh into him and Ian let out a small groan as Mickey answered him.

“Not really, kinda thought he knew me or something because he was being nice and shit. You know I don’t know when I’m being hit on. I used to just punch people that would talk to me first and ask them questions later but you told me to be nice to people. So I didn’t do shit, I just asked if he knew me and then the dude made a move!”  
  
Ian shook his head in annoyance and bit him hard on the shoulder before he began his line of questioning again.   
  
“Did you fucking like it? Did you like him? Did you want his fucking dick up your ass?”

Every question Ian asked, he would grind himself down hard on Mickey’s thigh.  
  
“Jesus Christ, dial the crazy back. No I didn’t like him, or want his dick. I fucking like you, _Love_ you, I want _your_ dick. The only thing I liked about it was knowing you fucking don’t want anybody to touch me, I liked hearing you say I was yours. That’s the only thing I liked Ian, I swear to fucking god man”  
  
Mickey was aching for it now, as Ian began biting him and kissing him all over as he answered. He released Mickey's arm from the death grip he had on them and began undoing his boyfriend’s belt. Mickey didn’t make a move, having played this game with Ian countless amount of times, he knew his boyfriend was all about being in control right now. So he stood there and let Ian undress him and fought back the urge to help Ian undress also.  
  
“Damn fucking straight you're mine, and nobody is allowed to fucking put their hands on you, stare into those fucking eyes. It’s all fucking mine.”  
  
Mickey nodded at him and couldn’t help but smirk a little at his boyfriend’s possessiveness as Ian began dragging him towards the bedroom by his cock. Kind of feels nice to have someone you are so fucking crazy about, go a little crazy about loving you and wanting you all to themselves too. So maybe Mickey doesn’t hate gay bars and clubs as much as he thought, especially if it got his boyfriend this worked up. He might have to check if he was still going to receive the blowjobs he was still owed, and the dinners and shit. But that could wait until tomorrow. He had to let his boyfriend mark his territory right now. And he knew the perfect words to make sure Ian gave it all he had.  
  
“Yours Ian. I’m all fucking yours.”


End file.
